


The Story goes on

by Shastelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith has anger issues, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Modern AU, klangst, mild mention of past suicide attempt, secret santa vld exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Sometimes the story isn't all roses and happy endings; sometimes there's a break in the middle, a pause in the story.  Lance and Keith haven't seen each other in years, partly due to the restraining order...what happens when they end up at the same university?Okay the summary isn't great, its just an angsty ride through a modern college au intro...Trigger warnings for mild mention of dark thoughts, past suicide attempt, conversion therapy, homophobia
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Story goes on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebeccaDarking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDarking/gifts).



Lance nervously fiddled with the keys as he approached his apartment door. He wasn't supposed to be here. He’d told Hunk and Pidge that he would be at work. He was supposed to be at work. Unfortunately he'd forgotten his uniform hat and Allura was a stickler for the rules. When he'd shown up without it she'd just pointed to the door, insisting he go and retrieve it or he would not be allowed to work his shift. It normally wouldn’t be that big of a deal; he only lived two minutes walk from the coffee shop, but today he'd been avoiding the apartment. He'd promised he wouldn't be there. Pidge and Hunk were having a study session tonight and they had invited Keith. Keith, the guy that wasn't legally allowed within fifty feet of his person.

Lance sighed. Hopefully, he'd be in and out before Keith got there. It was only five and the session wasn't supposed to start until 5:30. It wasn't that he was scared of Keith—well not exactly afraid of him, more afraid of what could happen… afraid of the damage he'd caused. It wasn't like the restraining order had been his idea, but the whole thing had been a horrible mess and he'd hurt Keith. He'd been responsible for basically screwing up Keith's life and that kind of damage didn't come without consequences. 

He knew the moment he opened the door that things were not going to go his way. Voices met his ears and then dramatic silence as the door swung open. Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shay and Matt were seated at the little kitchenette table—all staring at him with varying degrees of shock.

"I'm sorry," he rushed, "not here, sorry, need hat, sorry…" He focused his eyes on his room and didn't look over at them at all after the initial entrance.

"What is he doing here?" Keith snarled.

"Keith, he lives here. You know that," Matt soothed.

"Yeah, but he's not supposed to be here now! What do you want me to do? Jump out the fucking window? I can't be this close to him!" Keith was moving around as he yelled loud enough that Lance could hear him in his room. 

Lance blinked back tears as he rushed to grab his hat as quickly as possible. He turned and practically ran back to the door.

"Leaving!" he screeched in a less self-assured way than he'd hoped as he slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

"Lance!" Hunk yelled down after him.

"I'm sorry!" Lance called back.

"Buddy, it's okay. Don't run, okay? It's slick. Be careful!" 

Hunk's comforting tones soothed his urge to run in panic and he stopped and sat on the bottom step taking deep breaths. "Okay." Lance took a deep breath. 

Hunk had followed him and put a hand on his shoulder as he sat next to him. "I should’ve let you know we moved the time up."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that. It's not your fault. It's okay." Hunk patted his shoulder. "Pidge has Keith under control."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have forgotten my hat." Lance squeezed said item.

"It happens. We’re going to have to get this smoothed over anyway. He's here on campus now; you’re going to run into him or be in the same places. It's impossible to avoid," Hunk reasoned.

"I know. I just thought I'd avoid him." Lance sniffled.

"Lance, you’re the one that convinced the board to let him enroll and the restraining order wasn't something you wanted anyway. You didn't have to do that. He should know that." Hunk tried the argument that he'd made a million times over for Lance to tell Keith everything that had happened.

"No. No. I hurt him, Hunk. What happened almost ruined his life! I am not going to cause him any more pain than I already did. He doesn't need to know everything. It would just… it's just too much to put on someone else."

"But Lance, he should know that truth. He hates you. He thinks you wanted the restraining order. He thinks you cheated on him. He thinks a lot of things that aren't true. It's not fair."

"No. He should hate me. It was all my fault. How do you think he'll feel about the things he did if he found out I wasn't behind the restraining order or the truth about the whole Nyma-Rolo fiasco?" Lance shook his head. "No. I need to go."

"Lance!" Hunk pleaded.

"No and you promised not to tell him." Lance turned, meeting Hunk's eyes until the larger boy looked away. "I'll be back after midnight. I've got to close up tonight."

"Okay. We'll be done by then. Be careful, okay? Maybe call me or use that app Pidge installed for you." Hunk smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Okay. Virtual walking buddy or whatever she put on there." Lance shrugged. "If it makes you feel better."

Hunk let out a long breath. "It does. Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Lance met Hunk's eyes again. "You can let him know I'm sorry."

"Okay, buddy, I can do that."

Hunk watched his friend hurry off with shoulders hunched and head down. He clenched and unclenched his fists. The whole situation was so frustrating. Lance was so stubborn. He’d been doing really well here at Altea University. Two years in, getting ready to start their junior year, and then Shiro had shown up at their doorstep. Keith was trying to transfer in and Shiro needed Lance’s help. 

Keith had gotten kicked out of Galra University, their crosstown rival, a year ago. It had been some stupid situation where a professor had said some really cruel things about the military. At the time Shiro had been missing in action. It was just a perfect storm and instead of seeing the truth the school just kicked Keith out. Keith had transferred into Marmora Community College and had continued working toward his degree, a fact that clearly made Shiro proud of his adopted brother. 

Shiro had been rescued about six months later. He had lost his right arm just above the elbow and had severe PTSD. He’d done several months of PT and psychotherapy and now he was able to enroll in Altea University, but living on his own was a real struggle so Keith was planning to move in with him. The problem: Marmora was an hour’s drive each way and Lance attended Altea. The board at Altea was willing to overlook the incident at Galra, given the circumstances, but when they found out about the restraining order they had turned Keith down. The board explained that they did not have the resources to assure compliance with the order and did not wish to entangle themselves in the situation. 

Shiro was certain that if Lance went to them, if Lance told them it was okay, then they would let Keith in. He promised Keith would stay away from Lance. He had implied heavily that Keith was still very angry with Lance and wouldn’t want to be near him. If Shiro had known the entire story he might have left that part out. He couldn’t know how much it had hurt Lance to hear that Keith still hurt from what had happened. Lance, being Lance, had gone to the board. He’d practically begged Coran, the Chairman of the Board, to let Keith in and the older man had caved. 

Having Keith here, having to relive those memories, was taking its toll on the Cuban. Hunk could tell. He was louder, his laughs were more forced, he spent more time locked in his room… if he hadn’t also increased his counselor visits to once a week and if Hunk hadn’t been counting his antidepressants to be sure he was taking them regularly he might have been more worried. It was hard, but Lance was coping. Hunk just wished it wasn’t so hard. He couldn’t help but feel that if the whole truth came out things would be better. Sure it might hurt at first, but it had to be better than all of this unknowing hurt and pain, right? It didn’t matter. He’d promised and he wouldn’t be the one to tell Keith. 

Of course, apparently his promise did not apply to Pidge.

“You did what?!” Hunk screamed. Hunk was staring at Pidge, who was staring back at him with unimpressed, narrowed eyes and crossed arms. 

“I told Keith.”

Hunk panicked. “Pidge, you can’t. I promised.” 

“You didn’t tell him. I did. Lance told me. Well he told me most of it and I gathered the rest,” Pidge stated without remorse. “This has gone on too long.”

“Pidge, Lance didn’t want to hurt him more. He didn’t want him to know!” Hunk couldn’t breathe. He felt like he’d betrayed his best friend.

“It didn’t hurt him more,” Pidge snapped. “Sure it hurt, but the whole situation fucking sucked. It was going to hurt no matter what.”

“I… oh God… Pidge…” Hunk panted, black spots appearing before his eyes.

“Hey, Hunk?” Pidge seemed to finally notice the state he’d worked himself into. “Breathe Hunk!”

“Hunk?” Matt put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey, breathe in. Okay, good. Hold it. Come on, Hunk, you can do it. Listen to me. Breathe in and hold for four counts,” Matt coaxed. 

Hunk sank to his knees guided by Matt and Shay on his other side. He could hear Matt’s voice coaching him through a breathing exercise. In the background he could hear Pidge apologizing. 

“I’m okay,” he finally choked out.

“Oh, Hunk,” Shay hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Hunk. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m not sorry I told him, but I’m sorry I told you like that. I’m sorry I upset you.” Pidge held his hand and rubbed the back of it. “I know better. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you with us?” Matt crouched in front of him and waited until he met his eyes. “Breathing okay?” When Hunk nodded he continued, “Any spots?” Hunk shook his head. “Okay, think you can stand?” Hunk nodded and they guided him over to a seat on the couch. Pidge brought him a glass of water.

“Thanks, guys,” Hunk managed.

“That’s the worst one I’ve seen you have,” Shay whispered.

“Not us,” Matt offered with a sad little smile. “It’s the worst one in a while though. Have you been taking your meds?”

Hunk blushed. “Um…”

“Seriously?! I’ve seen you counting Lance’s, but you haven’t taken your own?” Pidge smacked his arm.

“I… well… like you said, it’s been awhile and I cut back. I talked with my doctor. She said as long as I was doing good it was fine.” Hunk smiled over to Pidge. He hadn’t been neglecting his meds.

“Oh, well okay.” Pidge sighed.

“So, he left?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, he was pretty upset. And you know Keith; he doesn’t like people to see that he has actual emotions. So he left.” Pidge shrugged.

“I need to call Lance and warn him.” Hunk pulled out his phone and dialled Lance’s number. The sound of “You are My Sunshine” playing in Lance’s room made him groan. “He must have dropped it when he was here earlier.”

“I’ll wait up and tell him when he gets back. It’s my doing anyway Hunk,” Pidge offered. “I should be the one to let him know.”

“Well…” Hunk hesitated. 

“Come on, let’s finish this project,” Shay encouraged her boyfriend.

“Okay.” Hunk sighed and hoped Lance would be okay with this development. Maybe it was best to wait to tell him until he was safely in the apartment.

Keith sat on his motorcycle parked in the lot across the coffee shop. He could see the register through the window and watched as Lance greeted customer after customer. It had been nearly four years. Four years without seeing the boy that he thought he’d love forever, the one that broke his heart, the one that ruined his life… the one that apparently had been stupidly trying to protect him. There were still traces of dried tears on his cheeks, but he was done crying. He’d cried enough. Or maybe he’d just accepted that he would never be able to cry enough. He remembered the angry tears that had been on his face the last time he’d seen Lance.

It was in the second floor boys’ restroom at Garrison High. Lance was cowering by the mirror next to the sinks. He was sobbing. Keith was so angry his body shook. The walls of the stalls were decorated in two sets of handwriting. Handwriting detailing Lance’s sexual exploits with Nyma and Rolo. Things he’d done to them, things they’d done to him, all over the walls for everyone to see. 

“So we can’t see each other anymore, but you can do this?” Keith pointed to a particularly graphic passage.

“Keith, no. I didn’t. I didn’t,” Lance sobbed.

“You broke up with me! You won’t return my calls. You won’t even talk to me! You filed for a fucking restraining order! You made it sound like I raped you!” Keith spat. “You said you loved me!”

“I did, I do. I...” Lance choked out.

“Oh yeah, as much as Rolo? Or was it more Nyma that drew you?! You slut!” Keith snarled.

“Keith!” Lance blinked tears from wide shocked eyes.

“Was it a game to you? Get what you want from me and then get rid of me? You don’t care what you’re doing to me, to my life?! You just can’t keep it in your pants?! You whore!” Keith wanted him to hurt. He wanted him to be in as much pain as he was. “You told me that you loved me. You told me we’d be together forever! You liar!” He slammed the door to the stall shut.

Lance shook his head no, snot running down his face, hands clenched against his chest.

Keith felt a surge of guilt. There were people behind him, kids out in the hall listening in. The whole school would know soon. Lance bowed his head and sobbed. The guilt was replaced with rage. He didn’t get to look like the victim here, this was all his fault. Keith screamed and kicked the door to the stall. It broke off its hinges and smashed with a bang. He grabbed one of the fallen hinges and threw it at the wall behind Lance. It hit the mirror, shattering it all over his former boyfriend, his former best friend.

Someone much larger grabbed Keith from behind and dragged him into the hall. He screamed and struggled. He couldn’t stand being restrained on a good day and this was not a good day. He bit and cursed and struggled, but the person holding him knew how to restrain an angry young man. Soon more hands were holding him and he could hear voices whispering to him, trying to soothe him, trying to contain his rage. He blinked and realized that Kolivan had him now, he was in a classroom and no one else was there. His body began to shake and then he couldn’t contain the sobs that tore at his throat as he collapsed against his wrestling coach.

Keith had been arrested. There had been a trial. He’d gone to the juvenile detention center for a year. There was a restraining order put into place and he was not allowed within fifty feet of Lance. Kolivan and Shiro had been with him every step of the way. They’d managed to homeschool him through his junior year of high school. When he’d gotten out he’d entered a special program at his school that allowed him to complete his diploma. He’d moved in with Kolivan for the year as Shiro had been off to boot camp. 

Keith honestly didn’t know what would’ve happened to him if it hadn’t been for Kolivan. When Shiro’s parents, Keith’s adopted parents, had been killed in a car crash his freshman year, the wrestling coach had taken them both under his wing. He’d helped them with the legal paperwork. He’d made sure they ate proper meals. He’d helped Shiro get custody of Keith. He’d been there to handle Keith’s rage and Shiro’s guilt. 

When Keith finished high school he’d planned to get a factory job and start earning his keep. Kolivan just said no and brought him an application for Galra University, his alma mater. Kolivan had personally taken in his application and somehow—Keith still didn’t know the details—somehow managed to get him enrolled for the fall semester. 

Keith was a month into his sophomore year when Kolivan showed up on campus, tears in his eyes to tell him that Shiro was missing in action. That his unit had come under fire and that the other members of his team were dead, but that Shiro was nowhere to be found. It went unsaid that Shiro’s body was nowhere to be found, but it seemed so obviously implied. 

It had been a really dark time and to be honest, Keith didn’t really remember it all. He remembered pounding Iverson’s face. He remembered lying in his room at Kolivan’s and wishing he would just stop breathing, because he couldn’t stand to hurt so much. He remembered Kolivan walking in and picking him up and dragging him out into the back yard. He remembered Kolivan screaming at him to move, to speak, to do something. He remembered getting angry and trying to tackle the larger man. He remembered them fighting in the mud in the backyard wrestling and punching until finally Kolivan pinned him and he screamed in rage until he cried. He remembered Kolivan holding him. It seemed like Kolivan had been holding him together for years. Kolivan whispering that this wasn’t what Shiro would want. That this wasn’t what his parents would want That it was up to Keith to make them proud, to live for them, to be who he was meant to be and who Kolivan knew that he could be. 

Keith had changed a lot that year. He’d seen a counselor. He’d enrolled in Marmora Community College. He’d decided he was going to be a teacher, a coach like Kolivan. He was going to make a difference in lives, like Kolivan had made a difference in his life. The wounds that had festered so long had finally begun to heal. Sure there were scars, but he’d learned he was so much stronger than he’d thought. As Kolivan said, a lot of shit had been dumped on him and he’d lived through all of it and was still going, and that made him one of the strongest people Kolivan knew.

Now here he was looking into the window at an old scar, one that he thought had healed, but maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe this one had still festered beneath the surface. He had not been in a romantic relationship since Lance. He just couldn’t bring himself to trust someone like that again. He thought maybe he never would and he’d accepted that it would be okay, that he didn’t need it anyway. 

Pidge’s words echoed in his ears. Life had not gone well for Lance either. Lance had not betrayed him like he’d thought; if anything, he’d betrayed Lance. Guilt churned in his gut. All this time he’d blamed the boy in the window for the entire thing, but like a lot of things in life it just wasn’t that simple. They’d been caught making out at Lance’s house. That’s how it had started. A maid had walked in on them. 

Lance had lived in this mansion on the outskirts of town. He was loud and brash and owned everything he ever wanted. Keith and Shiro struggled to keep the electricity on, but Lance didn’t treat him any differently. In fact he was even more annoying to Keith than he was to others in their little group of friends. He constantly pestered him and challenged him. He’d been so frustrated. He liked to keep quiet and watch others. He didn’t like to be drawn into the middle of everything. He was content to be on his own—or at least he thought so. He found maybe that wasn’t really the case, maybe he just hadn’t known what it was like to have friends. It was Shiro that pointed out how much effort the Cuban boy seemed to put into getting his attention. Keith had been rather oblivious, but he started noticing more after that. He noticed Lance’s shy smiles and his sideways winks that he only seemed to share with Keith. He noticed how the boy always seemed to find a way to sit right next to him. He noticed how his favorite snacks were always on the menu for movie nights, even the circus peanuts that no one else would eat and Lance hated—but always brought. 

What he had apparently not noticed was that Lance was afraid of his grandfather. Keith knew that Lance’s father died when he was two. He knew that his mom had moved back in with her family and that it was his grandfather that had all of the money. He didn’t know that the old man was a homophobic asshole. He didn’t know that he was a controlling monster that ordered his daughter around and terrorized the kids. He didn’t know that he threatened to throw them out any time one of them did something he didn’t like.

It was the old man that had been behind the restraining order. He’d threatened to throw the entire family out. For his family Lance was forced to break it off with Keith. He was forced to sign the paperwork for the restraining order. He was even sent to some creepy counselor to “fix” his bisexuality. 

Nyma had been the counselor’s idea. They had decided Lance needed a girlfriend to help him with his problems. Nyma was a snake. She’d wanted in on the money Lance’s family had. Lance hadn’t wanted the relationship to begin with. He didn’t buy her things, he didn’t make out with her, he flat out refused to sleep with her… and after two weeks he’d broken up with her. She hadn’t taken it well. She and Rolo had done the bathroom scene as revenge and Keith had fallen for it.

Lance’s grandfather had shipped him off to a private school after the incident in the bathroom. He was an embarrassment to the family and needed to go away until the scandal blew over. He had him seeing another counselor and undergoing “conversion therapy”. Lance had been alone, cut off from his family, from his friends, being forced to pretend he was someone else. He’d slit his wrists in his room. He’d almost died. Keith had vomited twice on the way over to the coffee shop just thinking about it.

Apparently it had been enough for his mom to tell her father off. She’d packed up and moved out on her own. Lance had moved homes and had finished high school with a GED with Pidge and Hunk’s help. His mother got him a real counselor and a family counselor for the entire family. About a year after that she’d remarried and apparently Lance’s stepdad was awesome according to Pidge. 

Pidge also told him how Lance had talked with the board and was the reason they had changed their minds about his admission to Altea University. 

It made Keith’s head spin. It was so much. It changed so much. He wondered if Lance would talk to him, if he even wanted to talk to him or see him… after what Keith had done… after what Keith had said to him. Keith didn’t know what he wanted to say to Lance. They’d both been so hurt and through so much. He was still angry with him, still hurt; even if he hadn’t done what Keith thought he’d done, he’d still lied to him, still hid the truth from him… he just had reasons. Keith sighed as he watched the boy through the window. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he needed to talk to him.

Lance turned the lights out and locked the door behind him. He told Allura to go home ahead of him, that he was okay closing on his own. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it. She’d already pulled a double when one of the others had called in sick; she didn’t need to try closing up too. He clutched the money bag in his hands as he walked to the bank drop box. It was only a couple of blocks out of his way and he didn’t mind the walk. It did make him crazy nervous carrying it and he hadn’t told Hunk about this part of the closing job because he knew he’d freak out more than he already did about Lance walking alone to their apartment.

He’d realized he didn’t have his phone about the time he put on his apron. He hoped Hunk didn’t find out, or he’d be mad. He could have called his friend from the shop, but that would mean Hunk walking by himself to get him and that just didn’t make sense to Lance. If it was bad to walk alone, then why would Hunk think it was okay to do it himself? 

Lance huffed as he made his way down the street. There was no one out. Everything on this side of campus was shut down by now. It was nearly 1 AM. It had taken him longer than usual to get the register balanced. He was just having trouble focusing. His encounter with his past earlier had not improved his mental prowess and he already wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box.

Tonight’s walk was bothering him though. He could feel someone watching him. Hunk’s nerves must have been rubbing off on him or something. He picked up his pace and moved briskly toward the drop box. He was almost there when he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine behind him. He looked back to see a lone rider moving slowly down the street heading his way. He quickly turned back and walked faster, head held high and shoulders back. He’d been told if you looked confident you were less likely to get mugged.

His breath was a little short by the time he dropped the money into the box, but he felt a lot better with that pouch out of his hands and locked away. The motorcycle sounds had stopped. It must have gone. Lance shook his head and laughed at himself for getting nervous. He turned and there was someone standing right behind him. He screamed—in a very manly fashion of course. It took several minutes for his heart to come down from his throat and for him to realize that it was Keith standing in front of him. Keith, with his arms crossed looking unimpressed. 

“Lance.”

“Um… hey… Keith.” Lance swallowed down his initial terror as a new wave of fear washed over him. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“We need to talk,” Keith stated flatly.

“Nope. Really, we don’t.” Lance tried to edge past him. 

“Lance.” Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance tried not to flinch, really he did, but his body had other ideas. Keith pulled his hand back like he’d been burnt.

“I’m sorry,” Lance muttered looking down.

“No. I shouldn’t have... I’m sorry.” Keith sighed. “Lance, Pidge told me.”

“Told you what?” The temperature in the air must have dropped 10 degrees from the coldness in Lance’s voice.

“All of it? At least what they knew?” Keith shrugged.

“Oh.”

“Lance, we need to talk,” Keith tried again.

“Keith, I don’t know what you want me to say. I apologized over and over. I don’t know what you expect.” Lance’s shoulders curled in and he wouldn’t look up.

“I… I would’ve liked the truth. I would’ve liked to know that you didn’t have a choice about the breakup,” Keith snapped, the old anger surging.

“And would you have believed me? You didn’t believe me about Rolo and Nyma, did you?” Lance took a step back.

“No, I didn’t,” Keith admitted softly. “And I hurt you.”

“You… um… Yeah, you did, but I hurt you first.” Lance looked up and was surprised at what he saw. Keith had tears in his eyes.

“I think we both went through a lot of shit.” Keith gave him a weak smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith took a deep breath. “I would like a chance to talk to you about what happened, about what really happened.”

“Okay.” Lance nodded slowly. “I… we could do that. I can do that.” 

“So can I give you a lift home?” Keith gestured to the motorcycle parked in the bank parking lot.

Lance smiled and nodded. Should have figured Keith would have a motorcycle.

Keith climbed on and reached out a hand to Lance. He took it and swung around behind Keith. Keith had paused, still holding his hand and staring at it.

“Um...Keith?” Lance asked trying to pull his hand back.

“I’m sorry.” Keith ran his thumb over Lance’s wrist and Lance knew what he was looking at.

“Keith, that wasn’t your fault.” Lance leaned forward and pulled his sleeve up a little more revealing the semicolon tattooed over his scars. “A lot of things happened to us. Mistakes were made and this was one of mine. The important thing is that I’m alive and that you’re alive; our stories aren’t over. I got this to remind me; it was just a pause in the middle, not the end.” 

Keith traced his finger over the semicolon and nodded. Lance was right. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Keith asked.

“Well, back to my place for that talk and then who knows? But I’d at least like to be a part of your story again.” Lance pulled his arm back and then wrapped them around Keith, preparing for the ride. 

“Okay. I’d like to be a part of yours too.” Keith felt his heart flutter in a way he thought it would never again. He started the motorcycle and pulled out onto the street. He had no idea what would happen or how this would work, but the story would go on.


End file.
